1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system and a control method thereof. More particularly, it relates to the improvement of the operation technology of the fuel cell system.
2. Description of Related Art
It has heretofore been general to stop the operation of a fuel cell in a case where a fuel cell system is left unused. Moreover, a technology is known in which hydrogen is replenished, in a case where while the operation of the fuel cell is stopped in this manner, a hydrogen pressure becomes a predetermined value or less (e.g., see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-172028